From Midnight Till Dawn
by TwilightAndEdward
Summary: Emilia Dawn is a vampire that was once an eighteen year old girl. She does not remember who turned her or why they abandoned her in the forest, but she does remember the excruciating pain she went through. A feeling had swayed her to the Cullen Family. Eventually, she learnt that Edward Cullen had and still is, her brother.


" ** _Who are you?"_** Emilia hissed under her breath.

She couldn't read him! She had never experienced anything like this, a feeling of hatred or love. She was feeling more confused and fury towards this bronze haired vampire rather than any love.

Emilia had been travelling alone as usual when a strange and almost physical pull had guided her to an uninteresting small town. That was when she had followed the scent of a coven she met **him**. The vampire who made her grind her teeth together as soon as she laid her eyes upon him.

He searched her eyes the same as she did his. An almost longing and sadness hidden behind the vicious anger that was shiny through the crimson colour.

"Who are **you**?!" He repeated her question but back to her. He copied Emilia's stance, low and ready for an attack. Or did she copy him?

Emilia and this man growl at the same time but before she could launch herself, a high pitched voice had called out.

"Stop! Stop it!"

A small and pixie like vampire appeared before her voice could even catch up with her movement. Emilia heard her thoughts before she even heard her. _'He can't hurt her! That's his sister!'_

"Sister?!"

Emilia and the snarling man in front of her both yelled at the incompetent thought. A small click that they both seem to feel at the same time settles into their skull.

How did he know what the pixie thought?

Before Emilia could react to the man that seemed to be more similar to her than she realised, the other vampire fell to her knees and slammed her eyes shut. What she would see would change all three of them forever.

 _Vivid but blurry pictures flashed across her mind. They were fast but slow. They were detailed, but also unclear. Two children holding hands, one with long wavy hair, the other taller. The picture shifted. A boy snatching a girls hat, causing her to cry. He quickly returned the hat and smiled sheepishly. The first pictured returned, except slightly different. The two children were older. Not children, teenagers. One was still taller than the other. Instead of holding hands, the girl was playfully punching her brothers arm as they laughed._

Brother.

 _The picture was no longer a picture, it became alive and moved like someone was holding a video camera. Both their faces were fully visible now. The boy who looked more like a man but still had his goofy smile, had the same face as the man that Emilia was about to attack. The view shifted from the green eyed boy and onto his sister._

Sister.

 _She was smiling and laughing, her dimples clear on her cheeks. Her bronze coloured hair swayed with the motion of the girl's body, she was shaking and rocking with laughter. That was her. That was Emilia._

 _The pictures kept flowing like a river of memories. Memories that she had lost. Emilia hadn't notice the tears that streamed down her face._

 _The video suddenly went dark, a black haze sweeping over. Emilia's tears flowed faster and heavier now, like she knew what this was leading up to. The setting was different. The feeling was different. Everything was different._

 _They were both in a hospital. The same happy girl was now rested upon a cot, her eyelids slowly falling as her life force was being sucked away by the Spanish Infulenza. She didn't look like the same girl. She faced her sick brother. Wanting her last moments to be shared with him. Her mother's faint cries were heard in the background as did her last breath._

 ** _"Don't let them die! Save them! Please, Save them!"_**

 _The girls chest tightened and she clenched her fists as the pain began building up. Her brother that was across from her shook violently and his throaty breaths were frighteningly loud._

 _Her fist unclenched itself. Her eyelids fell. And her arm was released and swayed off the bed. The boy had managed to flick his gaze to his dying and beloved sister but he was in too much pain to even cry. His vision was blurry and unclear._

 _His shaking slowed as did his breathing. His eyelids began falling but before they did, he saw a blonde haired man. The doctor that had been attending after his mother, had quickly moved from his sisters side and to hi. Fresh teeth marks were exposed on the side of her neck._

 _The last few seconds of the image was the doctor sinking his teeth into her brother and letting the venom spread. The video finished abruptly as it showed her brother succumbing to the inevitable pain from turning._

 **Alice**. Her name was Alice. Alice looked up with the hint of fresh tears on her cheeks, flicking her eyes towards Emilia and the man. She knew that they both had saw exactly what she had seen.

Emilia stared in disbelief at the man in front of her. He returned the look with tears filling his eyes. His hands were no longer clenched in fists.

"Edward" His name escaped her lips in a quite whisper. Her voice cracked.

Her memories came back. Everything that she had lost, without her even realising how much she had lost, had returned.

"Emilia" His voice was like familiar music to her ears, it made her feel at home again.

"Emilia!"

Emilia began crying out his name as she ran towards him and he did the same.

When they collided, it was like watching a missing puzzle piece finally returning back to the right box. He picked her up in one swift motion and spun her around as they embraced.

"Edward. How could I forget about you, Edward?" She asked herself as she sobbed into his chest.

"Emilia. I love you." He sobbed into the top of her head.

She looks up at him and he is smiling warmly at his sister, relishing the fact he had her back again. She returns the smile and the tears continue streaming down her cheek.

"I love you too, my brother."


End file.
